71 Hot Flashes
by ARtheBard
Summary: What happened to JJ and Emily in the past that made them who they are today? Just some flashbacks tucked in around a week in the life of the ladies. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy all! Sorry for the long delay. The reason is almost as bad as the proverbial "the dog ate my homework" excuse. Sigh...the cat broke my computer. Lol. Seriously, one of the cats knocked my computer off as I was working on both this story and ATF 4. Took a while to get it fixed and then, just as I did, the idiot Board of Directors at my college voted to close it and I have jumped into the fight to save it. We're still fighting the good fight but I realized I also needed my stories to clear my head after work and the horror losing the place I hold near and dear to my heart.**

**Sooooo, anyway, sorry for the delay but I am back at it. Still working on AFT 4 and starting the outlines for #72. Until then, enjoy this fun little story full of flashbacks into various things that helped make our ladies the women they are today. Well...in my AU at least. Lol.**

**Enjoy!  
AR**

* * *

JJ slowly stretches and opens her eyes. She smiles as she feels Emily rubbing the twins and sees the brunette grinning down at her.

"Hi," the blonde says sleepily.

"Good morning," Emily says. She brings her hand up and strokes JJ's cheek. "You're not as pale as you were yesterday."

"I feel better. Stronger," JJ states. She turns her head and kisses Emily's palm. "I'm okay, Em. All three of us are. Promise."

"I believe you."

Emily leans down and kisses her wife. Her hand goes back to rubbing the twins, who seem to be waking up. She then eases down the bed and kisses JJ's stomach.

"Let your mommy rest, guys."

JJ strokes a hand through dark locks as Emily starts to sing to their babies.

_"Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on a wing  
__Onward! the sailors cry.  
__Carry the lad that's born to be King  
__Over the sea to Skye.  
__Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar,  
__Thunderclouds rend the air;  
__Baffled, our foes stand by the shore,  
__Follow they will not dare.  
_"_Speed, bonnie boat, like a bird on a wing  
__Onward! the sailors cry.  
__Carry the lad that's born to be King  
__Over the sea to Skye."*_

By the time Emily finishes the whole song, the babies are calm once more. Emily scoots back up the bed and sees JJ's eyes filled with unshed tears. She gets alarmed.

"Are you okay? Are you hurting?"

JJ chuckles and shakes her head. "No, baby, those are good tears you see. I love you so much. I remember being pregnant with Henry and one night he was just…just using me as a bounce house. It was the first time you sang to him."

* * *

_JJ rolls to her side. Her baby kicks harder._

_"Damn it."_

_She rolls to her other side. More kicks and one or two punches._

_"DAMN IT!"_

_She looks at the clock on the nightstand. The bright red numbers seem to taunt her. It's 2:56 a.m and she had been trying to sleep for over 3 hours. Tomorrow morning she would be standing in front of reporters looking like death warmed over if she doesn't get some sleep. Soon!_

_She tries her back again but the little one inside her is having too much fun doing aerobics. With a groan she gets up. Maybe a walk will ease the ache in her back and maybe, just maybe, by the time it is done the baby will be ready to sleep, too. She rubs her stomach, where she is just starting to show._

_"You know, I don't know if you are a boy or a girl but from what I can tell tonight you'll be a shoe-in for the U.S. Gymnastics team."_

_She pulls on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and, sockless, kicks her feet into her sneakers. Grabbing her room key and cellphone, she leaves the room to wander the halls for a little while. As she gets near the vending machines, she is surprised to see Emily stepping out of the room. The blonde grins._

_"I thought only pregnant women had late night cravings," she teases._

_Emily smiles and holds up a roll of Tums. "That burger I had for dinner is hanging on and not letting me sleep."_

_"Ugh. Glad I went with salad."_

_"Good planning," Emily agrees. She gestures to the vending machines. "My treat. What do you need?"_

_"Actually I am just up because," she pats her stomach, "junior won't let me sleep and my back got to aching. Just trying to tire us both out so I can go on the news tomorrow and tell people that the ghost of an executed serial killer is not at work here."_

_Emily rolls her eyes. "Good luck getting that across. Sure you don't want anything?"_

_"No, thanks. You can head on back to bed. We'll be fine."_

_Emily shrugs. "I'm in no hurry. Mind a walking partner?"_

_JJ frowns. "You're not getting all 'JJ is pregnant so I better baby sit her' are you? I'll kick your ass if you are?"_

_Emily laughs. "No, I'm not. But the Tums will need a bit of time to work and I'd rather spend time with you than a lumpy mattress."_

_JJ giggles. "Gee, glad to know you like me more than a lumpy mattress."_

_"Hey, now. I also like you more than uncomfortable pumps," Emily jokes._

_JJ laughs and rolls her eyes. "Ah, of course. I get that completely."_

_Together, the women turn and start to wander back down the hallway. They even go upstairs and wander that hall. Few words are exchanged as a companionable silence falls between them. After seeing several more floors, JJ leads Emily back to their floor._

_"Think you will sleep now?" Emily asks_.

_JJ shrugs. "Doubt it. But now my feet are aching. Got to love swelling," she adds with a sarcastic grin._

_Emily grimaces. "Ugh. Not fun. How is the lima bean?"_

"_Still active," JJ admits. "But you need to get to sleep."_

_Emily shrugs. "How about I go in there with you, give your swollen ankles a quick massage so they don't ache all night, and I sing Lima Bean a lullaby."_

_JJ grins and shakes her head. "Em, I can't ask you to do that."_

_"You didn't ask, JJ. I'm offering."_

_JJ takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Well…okay. If you really don't mind."_

_Emily shakes her head and gestures to the door. JJ smiles and slides the key card in. She slips into the bathroom and changes into sleep shorts and an old Saints t-shirt. When she comes out Emily chuckles at the shirt._

_"The Redskins will never forgive you."_

_JJ glances at the shirt and blushes. "It's, uh, Will's. I just…you know…"_

_Emily nods, her heart clenching a bit. "Yeah, I know. Lay down, Jayje."_

_JJ lies down and Emily pulls a chair over so she can sit and start to rub JJ's swollen feet. JJ moans happily._

_"Okay, that feels damn good. Thanks for this, Em."_

_"No problem." Emily smiles as she watches JJ's stomach ripple, testament to the still active baby inside. "No wonder you can't sleep. She must have coffee build-up in there."_

_JJ rolls her eyes. "I wish." She pauses. "So, uh, you think it's a girl?"_

_Emily shrugs. "No idea. But I can see you with a little girl, teaching her how to play soccer and how to hit center mass with a gun every time."_

_JJ laughs. "Riiiight."_

_After a few minutes JJ's ankles are looking better but the baby is still active. Emily scoots the chair over and takes the edge of JJ's shirt._

_"May I?"_

_JJ nods and watches as Emily lifts the shirt up just above the navel. She rubs the slight baby bump and starts to sing._

"Speed , bonnie boat, like a bird on a wing  
Onward! the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be King  
Over the sea to Skye.  
Loud the winds howl, loud the waves roar,  
Thunderclouds rend the air;  
Baffled, our foes stand by the shore,  
Follow they will not dare.  
"Speed , bonnie boat, like a bird on a wing  
Onward! the sailors cry.  
Carry the lad that's born to be King  
Over the sea to Skye."*

_By the time the entire song ends, the baby is still. Emily brings the shirt back down and looks up into sapphire eyes._

_"Works every time."_

_JJ has to swallow before she can speak. Even then, her voice is low and husky. "Yeah. Good. I'll remember that when we get back to DC and he or she needs a song in the middle of the night."_

_Emily nods, suddenly very aware of the blonde's shapely body with very little clothing on. "Yeah," she croaks. She clears her throat. "Seriously, Jennifer, anytime the baby needs a song or…or anything you can call me. I'll be there for you."_

_JJ stares into dark eyes, not quite believing the desire she sees in them…but liking it more than she should. "Right. I'll remember. Promise."_

_The two sit silently. Unlike the companionable silences earlier there is a thrum in the air between them that makes this one more tense. Emily suddenly stands._

_"Well, uh, I better…go. Long day tomorrow."_

_"Right. Long. Thanks again, Em."_

_Emily nods. "No problem, JJ. Night."_

_"Night, Em."_

_Emily hurries out the door. JJ takes a deep breath and rubs her hand over her stomach._

_"She is already so good with you. She'll be a wonderful…aunt. Yes, she'll be your aunt."_

_JJ turns off the light, reminding herself that she loves Will and Will loves her. Her feelings for Emily were probably just hormones._

_Probably._

* * *

"He slept so peacefully that night. Me, not so much as I spent the night convincing myself that you were just a friend and anything I thought I felt was just my hormones."

Emily smiles and shrugs. "I spent the night telling myself I mistook thanks for lust."

"I think that was the first time I told myself you would be a great parent," JJ reveals. "And I think that's what gave me the strength to step back and really, truly evaluate my feelings for Will and for you."

"I already knew I was head over heels for you," Emily admits. "I think that was the night I realized I was being unfair to Carla even though it took a couple more weeks before I cut things off. I think it was also the first time I considered leaving the BAU. I just wasn't sure I could handle you being a family with the baby and Will. Not when I knew how much I wanted to be with you."

JJ caresses her wife's cheek. "Thank you for not leaving. And thank you for getting your ass kicked by a cult leader."

Emily laughs. "The first one was my pleasure. The second…well, I am SURE we could have come up with a better way to finally admit our feelings for each other. I mean…seriously."

JJ giggles. "I love you, Emily Prentiss."

"And I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

The two share a kiss then Emily regretfully gets up to get ready for work.

* * *

*** Excerpt of "The Skye Boat Song", Scottish folk song**. (My Mum used to sing this to me when I was a babe.)

****Case alluded to in flashback is Season 4's The Angel Maker.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Emily gets to work that Tuesday morning, the storm that was supposed to "pass by the Metro DC area" is already starting to drop a rain and ice mixture on the ground. Emily grunts.

"Hmph. Welcome to March," she mutters as she gets out of the Lexus.

She hurries inside, glad that JJ isn't having to work. The last thing any of them need is to worry about JJ and the babies being out in this weather. As soon as the thought clears her head Emily rolls her eyes.

"Damn it, Emily, why would you even think that? It's like ASKING the fucking Fates to do something to make Jen have to leave the house," she scolds herself.

"Uh, Em? You okay?"

Emily looks up in surprise to see Reid walking beside her. "Uh, hi. Yeah, I'm fine. Just scolding myself for thinking dumb thoughts."

Reid grins. "Ah. How's JJ?"

"She's doing better. She got a good night's sleep last night even after napping most of yesterday. And her parents arrived and plan to stay until this storm passes before heading back to Pennsylvania."

"Good! So their RV tour is over?"

"Yep. Alan and Mark want to spend time on their new land getting it ready for turkey season. I think Sandy may stay with us until the twins are born just in case Jen goes into labor early or something. How is Gideon?"

"Getting better. His lungs are almost strong enough for him to go home. His son, Stephen, made it into town yesterday afternoon. I'm sorry I didn't stop by to see Jayje after I left the hospital but…"

"Reid, you hadn't slept in several days. She understands. And weather permitting, she knows you'll stop by today."

Reid smiles. "That is my plan." He glances back out the doors they had just entered. "But this storm that is supposed to be missing us looks like it's settling in for a while."

"Yep. If it's still bad at noon I'm out of here. I'm not getting stuck here with Jen hurting."

"I don't blame you a bit."

As they reach the bullpen, Hotch waves Emily up to his office. She drops her purse and briefcase on the desk and heads up there.

"Hey, Hotch."

"Good morning. How's JJ doing this morning?"

"Better," Emily replies. "Slept most of yesterday and through most of the night. I actually think I got less sleep than she did," she admits with a grin.

"Not surprising," he says with a smile. He hands her a note. "Straus wants you to see a shrink."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake."

"He was someone none of us even suspected. We all bought into his nice guy routine; even his bosses. Thanks to Krieger the docs will be busy for a few days."

Emily stares at the notice a second then nods. "Yeah, I guess I can see the need." She drops into a chair. "How did we all miss it, Hotch? How did no one see what he was?"

Hotch shrugs. "I don't know. The only reason I regret killing him is we'll never get to interview him to see what was going on in his head. From what we found at the house and in subsequent calls to his friends and family we confirmed the relationship was all in his head."

"Damn. And he stewed on it this long until he came up with an elaborate plan for revenge. Damn," she repeats.

"Exactly. Get what you can get done here then plan to be headed home early. If this ice keeps up we'll go to liberal leave and barring a team case coming in we'll be out of here."

"Is it bad I am crossing my fingers for that?" Emily asks with a grin.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your work," he cautions with a wink.

Emily nods and gets up. She goes back out to her desk to get to work. As she sits down and gets things in order, her mind slips into a memory: the first snow day after JJ moved into the condo.

* * *

_JJ moans in contentment as hands start to massage her lower back, which aches continually lately. Emily smiles and stares at the woman who had been sharing her life for a few months and now shares her home. Hopefully forever. Emily's stomach trips at that thought. What could she possibly offer this wonderful woman? JJ picks that moment to roll over and smile up at her girlfriend._

"I'll figure it out_," Emily tells herself. She gives JJ a kiss. "Good morning."_

_"Good morning. Maybe more like a great morning. I can't believe I am here permanently now."_

_Emily chuckles. "I was just thinking the same thing." She sighs. "I am moody, emotionally stunted, and at times a real bitch. What the hell are you thinking moving in with me?"_

_JJ threads her hand into Emily's hair and pulls her into a kiss. "You are wonderful, Emily Prentiss. And I plan to spend my life proving that to you. I love you."_

_Emily smiles, amazed at the open honesty and love in the blue eyes before her. "I love you, too."_

_JJ stretches her arms and legs. "As much as I love laying here staring at you, shouldn't we be getting ready for work?"_

"_Snowed all night. They've announced a liberal leave. I already talked to Hotch and he said we'll only go in if we get a hotline call. He plans to shovel their walk and driveway then spend quality time with Hailey and Jack."_

"_That is wonderful. Maybe today they'll start to mend their relationship and put off the divorce." Emily nods in agreement. "I guess we should spend the day getting boxes unpacked and stuff. I can't believe we got all my stuff moved in here over the weekend."_

_"Well if it hadn't been for Reid and Morgan we wouldn't have. I'm just glad they offered to take the items we couldn't fit here over to the storage facility. It would have been hard to store them here for any length of time." Emily smiles and rubs JJ's stomach. "And we'll have to clear out my office soon to make way for Lima Bean."_

_JJ rolls her eyes and chuckles. "His name is Henry, you know."_

_Emily shrugs. "I like Lima Bean. I mean, the doc could be wrong and he's really Henrietta. Until I count all parts myself I withhold judgment."_

_JJ laughs. "You're nuts."_

_"Only about you, Jennifer Jareau. Only about you." Emily leans down and gives JJ a deep kiss as her hand starts to move up the woman's torso to her breasts. When the kiss ends, black eyes stare into dark blue eyes. "I know we need to deal with boxes…but I have a better idea."_

_"Mmmm, something tells me I'll like your idea." She stills Emily's hand. "But, um, I have to go to the bathroom first."_

_Emily chuckles. "Should have known." She rolls to her back to allow JJ to get up. "Go on. But hurry back."_

_"Definitely my plan," JJ says with a grin as she heads to the bathroom._

_Emily stares at the ceiling, contemplating her life. A woman she loves who loves her, too. A child on the way, probably a son. The job she'd always wanted. Maybe all the hell she'd walked through really was worth it since it brought her to this point. Maybe. She turns her head as JJ walks back into the bedroom._

"_Uh, why are you in a robe and slippers now?" Emily asks as her clit clenches._

_"I am so hungry, Em. Maybe a little something to eat will give me more stamina to last longer?" she says with a coy grin._

_Emily rolls her eyes and throws off the covers. "You are lucky I love you, woman, after getting me excited for something more than breakfast."_

_JJ walks over and wraps her arms around Emily's waist. "I promise: dessert will make breakfast WELL worthwhile."_

_There is no mistaking the look in her eyes. Emily shudders._

_"Damn, baby. Let's hurry up and eat!"_

_JJ chuckles and follows Emily downstairs. Soon they are enjoying bacon, eggs and toast. And soon after they are enjoying each other._

"_Damn, I love snow days," Emily murmurs as she buries her head between JJ's legs._

* * *

"Why of course I can help you with that, Reid. What are friends for?" Reid states loudly, shaking Emily from her stroll down memory lane.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

Reid chuckles. "I was asking if you could take a look at this series of home break-ins to see if you see what I'm seeing. I asked twice before just tossing it on your file stack as I mimicked you."

Emily blushes. "Ah, sorry. Yeah, I'll take a look. I was kind of lost in a memory."

"Based on the smile on your face I sort of figured that out. Sorry to disturb it with work."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Well, since I'm at my desk at work I should probably at least pretend to work." Reid grins and nods. "Let me check to see if Garcia sent me what I need to close out one I've been working for a couple days. Your case will be next. Promise."

"Thanks, Em."

Emily nods and forces herself to forget about her memories and concentrate on the cases at hand.

While also hoping they get released from work soon!


	3. Chapter 3

JJ stretches in bed. She carefully sits up on the edge of the bed, rolling her ankles to try to ease the swelling around them. She then braces herself on the nightstand and carefully stands, her free arm protectively curled under her stomach. She rolls her eyes at herself.

"Jeez, Jen, it's not like they'll just…fall out or something. Stop being a nutcase," she scolds herself as she makes her way into the bathroom.

When she comes out a few minutes later she detours to the windows and looks out at the icy rain. She smiles.

"They'll be closing soon for sure." She rubs her stomach. "Mama will be home soon, guys. Maybe by lunchtime."

As she starts back to her bed, she detours to her closet. Kneeling down, she pulls out a couple of photo albums. For some reason, her need to revisit her past had been niggling at the back of her mind for a few days. She sets the large books on the bed and crawls in, carefully tucking the covers around her still resting twins. She rubs a hand over them.

"I smell breakfast cooking, guys. Just relax until Grandma brings us up something yummy to eat, okay?" She grins. "You say okay," she answers for them, giggling.

She grabs the first album and starts to flip through it. It is pictures from her first few years with the FBI. She draws a finger over her face, her smile bright and the faces of both parents elated. It was graduation day. They had been so proud of their daughter.

JJ turns the page. Her first assignment had been in Los Angeles. It had torn her up to be so far from her parents but she knew in L.A. she would actually get the kind of media experience that could help her with her endgame: the BAU. Though she had worked with Missing Persons, she had learned a lot about investigating a case and how to deal with the press especially when the Fourth Estate had come up with their own theory of the case and run with it as fact. She'd even had a chance to work with a profiler who had come out to assist on one case.

"Made me sure I wanted to end up at the BAU," JJ remembers. "And made me sure I hated L.A.," she adds with a laugh.

A few pages later she comes to a picture of her first BAU team. She runs a finger over the faces of several agents who had been drawn into a trap and killed by a mad bomber.

"I still miss you guys," she tells them. "You are not forgotten."

A few pages later she sighs. "Elle. What a crazy road we have travelled, old friend."

From friendship to sexual tension to drunken rage to accusations and bitterness then back around to friendship again. Just a couple days before she had gotten a baby gift from the former agents: 2 Seattle Seahawk jerseys. JJ had called her to thank her and promise the kids will wear them once and ONLY once for a picture. Elle had laughed in understanding.

She flips a few more pages and her heart skips a beat. She had forgotten about this pic. It was a selfie taken in a hotel room in Boston. A young JJ stands smiling beside a young Angie Rizzles.

"Wow…"

* * *

"_Agent Jareau? Detective Abolino said to tell you he's caught at a new scene and asked me to show you all where to set up," a young officer says._

"_Excellent. This is SSA Hotchner, our team leader, as well as SSAs Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan and Dr. Reid," JJ introduces._

"_Good to meet ya."_

_"Where is the new scene? We'd like to get a look at it as fresh as possible," Hotch interjects._

_"Abolina thought you might," she hands over a piece of paper. "It's about a 10 minute drive from here."_

_"Good. JJ, get the room set up. The rest of you let's go."_

_Angie looks at JJ as the others turn as one and leave. "So, uh, need a hand with anything?"_

_"Are you familiar with the case?"_

_Angie nods. "I was first officer on scene for the first murder. I'm aiming for my detective shield and Abolino is letting me help out with this case."_

_"Great. It's nice to have support as you try to advance."_

_Angie nods. "It is." She leads JJ into a room with 4 murder boards set up. "This is everything we have so far. Abolino's partner is at the morgue talking to the m.e. about the lastest vic." She takes a deep breath. "Abo saw the pattern after the second vic. Brass wouldn't let him contact you all for a consult until we had vic 4."_

_"Damn. Well, better late than never. My team is the best at the FBI and if they can find the right threads to pull they will."_

"_Good to hear," Angie says, giving JJ a killer smile._

_As JJ sets the boards the way the team likes, she surreptitiously studies the other woman. They are probably the same age. The woman's olive skin is flawless; her dark, silky hair cut into a sensible bob. Even in uniform, you can see the muscles rippling in her arms. She is sexy as hell!_

_For three days the team and Boston trio work virtually round the clock to stop the spree killer they are after. On day four, Hotch finally orders some of them to get a real night's sleep._

_"JJ, Reid, Rossi, get to the hotel. JJ, you'll have a hell of a lot of questions to answer tomorrow now that we have a fifth victim. Reid, Rossi, you'll need to meet with the victim's parents. Their plane is arriving at 9 a.m."_

_Abolino also orders Rizzles and his partner home to get some sleep, promising to call them both if anything breaks overnight. As the group walks out of the precinct, Rossi looks at them._

_"Anyplace we can go for a good steak and a nightcap?"_

_JJ shakes her head. "Count me out. I'm beat. I just want room service and a pillow."_

_Angie offers to drive her to the hotel so the others can follow the detective to a restaurant. As they drive the two discuss what brought them to their respective jobs in law. Angie winces when she hears about Amy._

_"I am so sorry, JJ. That…that sucks."_

_"Yeah. But it gives me an empathy for families that the others don't have. Hotch uses it a lot."_

_"I bet he does." Angie bites her lip then decides to dive in. "So, um, you seeing anyone?"_

_JJ turns her head and studies the woman beside her. She is gorgeous, nice, smart, a real catch. Her mind flashes to Detective Will LaMontagne. They had been trying to make things work but so far not so good. Their last conversation had ended in a fight and JJ suggesting maybe they were crazy for trying to make a long distance relationship work and him agreeing._

"Yeah, so you jump into another distance relationship with a Boston cop? Jeez, Jareau…" _she scolds herslf._

"_Uh, JJ, I'll be blunt. I'm not looking for forever," Angie states boldly._

_JJ bites her lip and glances at the woman again. "I've been trying to see someone but it's long distance and, well, it's not going well. In fact we kinda broke up last time we talked."_

_Angie takes a gamble and reaches over to lay her hand on JJ's thigh. "I'd be glad to be your rebound. Or even your test to see if this other woman is worth it," she offers._

_JJ shivers. "I'm bisexual. It's a guy I'm…sorta almost dating."_

"_No problem. Just know the offer is there for as long as you remain in the city."_

_Angie pulls into the hotel garage and pauses by the elevator. She turns in her seat and stares into sapphire eyes. JJ stares into dark, honest eyes. She leans forward. Angie meets her halfway and they share a tentative kiss. As it ends, JJ sighs and sits back._

_"How about…you come up for a nightcap?"_

_Angie smiles. "I'd like that very much."_

_They hadn't even bothered with dinner. The women had used each other for a release from the tension of the case and their own personal lives. It had been nothing but sex. Well, incredibly wonderful sex but still just sex, no strings attached. _

_Two days later as the team had been preparing to leave after catching the unsub, JJ had held up her camera._

_"Time to get a pic of the next great detective in the Boston PD."_

_Rizzles had smiled. "Make sure you send me a copy so I have one of the next great FBI Director."_

_JJ laughs. "Uh, got a looooong time before that could happen. But you never know!"_

_They had shared a hug and a promise to look each other up if they are ever in the other's hometown. And for JJ it had made her realize she wanted to give Will another try._

* * *

JJ sighs and drags her finger over the top of the picture. "Where would I be today if we had both been looking for more than a night of sex?" She rubs her hands over her stomach and looks up at the family pictures on the wall. "Fate is a crazy thing. I am right where I want to be and couldn't be happier."

She turns the page in the album to continue her walk through her BAU life.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily walks into Hotch's office and hands over her cleared slip from the shrink. He lifts a brow.

"Seriously? He didn't require a follow up?"

"Nope." She sighs. "I admitted to him I see Dr. Westfallen and that she helps me deal with my emotions and any anger I have with cases. Told him I wish I had started seeing someone sooner or had been treating these required appointments more seriously. Truth is, I thought he wouldn't clear me because of that honesty. Turns out he was happy I was more open with him than I've ever been."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "Well who'd have believed it?" He places the slip to the side to send up with the others as he gets them. "Liberal Leave has been announced. Go ahead and go if you weren't in the middle of something before your appointment. Weather should be okay tomorrow and we can debrief the case then."

Emily nods. "Sounds good. Thanks, Hotch. Drive safely."

"You, too."

Emily goes out and grabs a couple files and slides them into her briefcase. She sees Reid is already gone. She then notices Rossi is gone. She slips her purse on her shoulder and goes back up to Hotch's office.

"Hey, Bossman, you _do_ realize you can't drive well on ice either, right? You are part of the Liberal Leave group."

Hotch grins. "I know. I have one last report to file and then I am gone. Ten minutes tops."

"Good. Don't think I won't get Garcia to check surveillance footage tomorrow to check on you."

He laughs. "Your kids are in SO much trouble when they become teenagers."

"The way I was as a teen, you better believe it!" Emily agrees with a smile.

She makes her way to the parking lot, hitting the remote start for her Lexus as soon as she clears the building. Though the sidewalk had been treated it had already iced over again and it is a slick trek to her car. She shakes her head.

"This is gonna suck," she mutters.

She scrapes the ice off her windows and climbs in. To give herself time to warm up, she texts her wife.

_"Headed home. Will be slow going as this shit is ugly. See you soon. Love you."_

Just before she puts the car in drive, she gets a response.

_"Slow and steady wins the race, baby. Love you."_

Emily smiles and puts the car in drive. She is glad to see the scrapers on Quantico 2 cars ahead of her so she knows that road, at least, will be clear to the gates. Once through them she sees Route 1 is as ugly as she imagined it would be. She is creeping along at about 10 mph and feels the tires wanting to do their own thing.

"I fucking hate ice," she grumbles as she comes to stop at a light. She glances in her rearview mirror and tenses up. "Son of a bitch!"

Someone driving too fast for the conditions is catching up to her. Considering the patch of road she has just crossed she knows this is not going to end well. She sees the large SUV hit that patch of road and start to fishtail.

"No. No. No. NO!"

Emily looks forward but the two cars in front of her give her no place to go. She closes her eyes as the SUV slides side first into her Lexus. Even with her foot on the brake, the icy road makes it a moot point. She is pushed into the car in front of her and that car slides into the next car. And the weight of the SUV drives them all forward. Emily can only watch in horror as the first car is then T-Boned by the cross traffic.

"FUCK! Hopefully how slow that car was going will minimize injury," she mutters.

Once her car comes to a stop, she puts it in park and turns it off. Grabbing her credentials out of her purse, she gets out and carefully makes her way to the double-hit car. She pats the window covered with blood.

"HELLO! HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

The man driving slowly nods his blood covered head.

"GOOD! STAY AWAKE!" she orders. She pulls out her phone and hits 911. "This is Agent Emily Prentiss of the FBI. We have a multi-car accident on Route 1 at Brady's Hill Road. We need police and EMS stat!"

"Yes, Agent Prentiss, dispatching now. Any idea of how many injured?"

"At least 1 that I have seen with open blood wound. Not sure how many others. Looks like a total of 5 cars involved including mine."

"Understood. You should be hearing first police responders now."

"I hear them." She looks at the injured man and his head is slumped forward. She bangs on his roof. "HEY! HEY WAKE UP!"

The man groggily lifts his head.

"Hurry on the EMS. This guy is in bad shape," Emily orders over the phone.

"ETA for first EMS is 4 minutes."

"Okay. State police are here. I'm going to get off here to help."

"Understood. Thank you, Agent Prentiss."

"Thanks." Emily pockets her phone and waves the cop over. "SSA Emily Prentiss, FBI," she says by way of introduction. "This man needs EMS immediately."

The officer nods. "I'll get traffic moving and make sure EMS goes right to him."

"Good." Emily pounds on the man's door again. "SIR! UNLOCK YOUR DOOR!" The man's head lolls to the side but he can't seem to understand what Emily is saying. "SIR! POR FAVOR! ABRE LA PUERTA!" she tries. She tries a couple other languages but he is so out of it no dialect is registering with him. Emily looks up as a paramedic runs towards her. "His door is locked and he can't seem to understand what I am asking. Not sure if it's the head injury or he speaks a language I don't."

The paramedic nods and sets his medcase down. He pulls an expanding baton out of it. "Not standard issue but helpful in these types of cases he says with a grin then smashes in the rear window. He reaches forward with the baton and hits the door unlock button.

"Nice," Emily praises.

As soon as that man is being treated, Emily starts to check on other drivers. She finds the driver of the SUV and glares at him.

"What the HELL were you thinking driving so fast?"

The man shrugs in confusion. "I have 4 wheel drive! I should have been fine!"

Emily steps into his space. "Four wheel drive in ice means 4 wheels spinning independently of each other! You made your vehicle a weapon on wheels in this weather! Where are you from?"

"Florida. I just moved up here for a job and- -"

"Fucking figures," Emily mutters. "Learn the capabilities of your vehicle before getting behind the wheel again. So far you're lucky no one is dead but you very well could have killed that man!" she points out, gesturing to the man being loaded onto a stretcher. She waves a cop over. "This is the idiot that caused all this. Driving too fast for road conditions in 4 wheel drive."

The cop rolls his eyes and starts to take the man's statement. Emily now walks over to the remains of her beloved Lexus. Having taken the brunt of the impact from the heavier SUV the back end is crumpled almost to the back seat. Her front end doesn't look bad but sits off at a weird angle making her think the frame is damaged.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbles, her mind suddenly picturing the two car seats in the vehicle occupied. She runs her hands through her hair. "Oh, God…what if…oh, God…"

Her mind flashes back to a time she had been in a worse accident.

* * *

_Emily swings her service weapon around to order the prisoner to sit up. The next moment she has the sensation she is flying as the car is rammed and sent down a steep embankment. It rolls more times than she can register. When it finally comes to a stop her head is throbbing, her vision blurry and her whole body radiating pain._

"What the fuck?" _she thinks to herself._

_She hears a strange noise and turns her head to see Detective Bunting being strangled by their prisoner. She tries to help him but an elbow to her temple nearly sends her into unconsciousness._

"Gun…gotta find my gun. Not in my holster. Shit…right…I had it out. Gotta…be…here…somewhere," _she thinks as her hand feels around the floor. _

_Her fingers finally brush the familiar metal and she fights to pick it up. She glances towards the driver's door, begging for help from a man running down the hill. She fights to drag the gun where she can pick it up. She doesn't understand why the man is freeing the prisoner not helping her. He is saying something but her pounding head can't quite understand what. As the men run she finally gets her hand on her gun and manages to push her way out the shattered windshield. She gets off a few shots (she thinks) as she scrambles up the hill after them. But she is too slow. They are gone._

"_Phone…gotta call…help," she coaches herself. She grabs at her hip but the phone isn't there. "Fuck."_

_She tries to stand but can't get her wobbly legs under her. She crawls to the edge of the road, praying someone will see her if they happen to drive by. She drops her head to her chest._

_"Jen…so sorry…you're going to be so scared. Henry…please know I'll be okay. Just…fine. There is no other option," she says by way of prayer._

_She looks at her jacket and sees the blood pouring out of a long gash in her arm._

_"Strange…that should hurt," she notes._

_She winces as headlights suddenly blind her. Her heart trips in fear as she registers it's a big vehicle. Was the guy that caused the accident back?_

_"PRENTISS!"  
_

_Emily sighs in relief. Morgan. Things will be okay now. Things would be just fine._

* * *

"PRENTISS!"

Emily starts a bit at the déjà vu. She turns and sees Hotch hurrying towards her. Okay, so not exact déjà vu but close.

"Hotch. Hey."

He looks at her Lexus then at her. "Are you okay?"

She gestures towards her car. "Better than she is." She tells him what happened.

He turns and glares at the man still being questioned by the police. "Idiot. He better lose his license for this shit."

"He may. Or he may get off due to the storm." She looks up at the ambulance taking off. "I just hope that guy is okay. He was hit from behind, pushed into the intersection, then T-boned."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Look, I'm okay. Get out of here before you get sick or something."

"No way. You'll need a ride home after all this is done. How about we get the car seats and anything else out that you'll want to keep. You are definitely getting towed tonight."

"No kidding. Thanks, Hotch. I need to text Jen, too."

He nods. They get the car seats and a few other things into Hotch's car. Emily then texts her wife.

_"Had a fender bender. Am okay. Running late. See you when I get there."_

Hotch chuckles. "You know she won't believe it is that simple."

Emily chuckles. "I know. I half expect…" Her phone rings. "Yep, this is what I expected." She answers. "I'm okay, Jen. I swear."

"Are you sure?"

"Very. The Lexus, however, is done. Luckily Hotch worked late and came up on the wreck. He'll bring me home as soon as the police are done with us here."

"The Lexus is done?" is what JJ had latched onto. "How fucking bad was this 'fender bender'?"

"The ice made it worse than it should have been. I swear, I will tell you all about it when I get home. I promise you, honey, I don't even have a scratch on me. I'll probably be sore as hell tomorrow but I am fine."

"Text me as soon as you start home again."

"I will, Jen. I swear. I love you."

"I love you, too. Tell Hotch thank you."

"I will. Bye, baby." Emily hangs up. "She sends her thanks."

Hotch nods. "Never thought I'd be happy about staying late to finish a prospectus."

Emily chuckles. It is nearly an hour later that the police finally release them from the scene. The Lexus had been pushed to the side of the road with the other vehicles. Due to the weather, it would be a while before they can be towed away. Emily sighs.

"I hate car shopping."

"Doesn't everyone," Hotch commiserates as they get in his car for the drive to Chateau Prentiss.

* * *

**A/N: Emily's flashback references the car accident at the start of episode 5x11 Retaliation. **


	5. Chapter 5

JJ watches her hand shake as she lays her phone within reach. She can't help but remember getting the call from Morgan that Emily had been in car accident.

* * *

"_Jayje, I should probably call Hotch but, well…"_

_"What happened to her, Morgan?" JJ demands._

"_She's been in a car accident. Large truck forced it off the road and down an embankment."_

_"Oh my God…"_

_"She's okay. Concussion, some cuts and bruises, but mostly fine. Bunting is dead. Shrader escaped. He had a partner that arranged all of this. They took off in the truck that caused the accident."_

_"Son of a bitch!"_

_"Emily remembered a partial plate." He gives it to her. "Let the others know I'll be here at the hospital with her."_

_"Is she really okay?"_

"_She is, Jayje. Just a little out of it due to the concussion. I promise."_

_"Okay. Let me get this info to Hotch."_

_JJ hangs up and stands for a second to gather her wits. Her mind can't help play through the 'what ifs' of the situation. What if Shrader or his parter had killed her, too? What if the wreck had killed her? What if it had permanently injured her?_

_JJ shakes her head. "Stop it, JJ. Work the case, damn it."_

_She goes and delivers her information. After she has finished contacting her media contacts she is again given a chance to be alone with her thoughts._

"God! Would Henry even remember her? What the fuck would we do without her? We'd…I'd…I don't know if I could keep it together if she died in such a crazy, senseless way." _She takes a deep breath and speaks aloud to help convince herself. "Yes, I could keep it together. She'd want me to for our son. But it doesn't fucking matter because she is okay. She is just. Fucking. Fine."  
_

"_JJ?"_

_JJ turns and sees Hotch standing in the doorway. She takes a deep breath. "I'm okay."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I am. I swear. I just needed a moment to think about the 'what ifs' and remind myself they didn't happen. Will I feel better once I see her? Hell, yeah. But I trust Morgan that she is okay." She stands and approaches her boss. "What's next?"_

_Hotch smiles and nods, proud of his agent. "Let's go see."_

_It is not until the case if finally closed, a wife and her children saved, that JJ and Emily get a moment alone. In their hotel room, JJ pulls her wife as close as she can without causing pain._

_"I love you so much. Thank you for being okay."_

_Emily smiles, sinking into the warm embrace. "Definitely my pleasure, baby." She leans back and stares into gorgeous blue eyes. "Thank you for not suggesting I sit out the rest of the case. I owed it to Bunting to see it through."_

_"I know you did. But if it looked like it would have done more harm than good for you to stay on the case I'd have locked you in a holding cell."_

_Emily bursts out laughing and pulls her wife close. "Of that I have no doubt at all, Mrs. Prentiss. No doubt whatsoever."_

_The two share a kiss then JJ helps Emily get a shower to rinse off the remnants of the case and her accident before meeting the team for the flight home._

* * *

"Jennifer?"

JJ starts to leap out of the bed but Emily hurries around to keep her in place. "Don't get up!" she insists. "Baby, I am fine. Just fine. I promise. I think I have a seatbelt bruise coming up and my neck and back are getting stiff but otherwise I am fine. Airbags didn't even deploy. More than anything I am still freezing from standing in the icy rain for so long."

JJ had studied her wife as she spoke. She runs a hand through soaking wet locks. "Damn, honey. Strip so I can judge for myself your body is okay then get in the shower. Hell, soak in the tub if you need too."

"I may do that. Then I'll get you to rub me down with BioFreeze before I get dressed again."

JJ smiles. "Deal. So is the Lexus really totaled?"

Emily hands her phone to her wife and closes the door to her bedroom. As she strips, JJ thumbs through the pics Emily had taken.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah. I loved that car!" Emily whines.

JJ giggles. "Actually I was thinking it could have been so much worse if it wasn't such a safe SUV."

"Yeah." Emily, now naked, sits on the edge of the bed. "All I could think was…what if Henry or Rocky had been in there." Her eyes well up. "Fuck, Jen, look how fucked the back end is!"

JJ sits up and pulls Emily into a hug. "They are okay, Em. And they would have been fine. The backseat isn't even touched. You picked the best vehicle on the market at the time for Henry and it would have saved him and his sister both. And it saved you, too." She traces the reddening bruise on Emily's shoulder. "Bruises heal, baby. You of all people should know that."

Emily chortles. "Yeah, I guess I do." She gives JJ a kiss. "I love you. Sorry I worried you even a little."

"I forgive you. Now go shower. You're cold to the touch, honey. No need for you to add pneumonia to the excitement of the week."

"Good point." She kisses her wife again. "See you in a few minutes."

JJ lays back in the bed, sighing happily as Emily gets into the shower. The brunette had bought the Lexus to keep their son safe and in a way it had worked. So soon after losing his father, Henry had not risked losing his Mama, too. JJ will make sure to point that out to her wife when she is out of the shower. Maybe that will help completely settle the fear behind her wife's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Since they are two peas in a pod at times, JJ's flashback also referenced episode 5x11 Retaliation.**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily groans as her alarm clock goes off. Sure no one likes mornings but this a.m. she feels like she's been hit by a truck.

"Maybe because you _were_ hit by a truck," she mumbles to herself.

She slowly rolls to her side and drops her legs off the bed. She then pushes up into a sitting position. Before she can get to her feet a hand strokes down her back.

"Call in. You're hurting," JJ mumbles half into her pillow.

Emily just takes a deep breath and pushes herself up. She slowly walks over to the window. By the glow from the security lights she can see the backyard is a frozen wonderland. The swings on the playset slowly sway in the breeze, their seats twinkling from the ice. It is beautiful.

"And a damn good reason to climb back in bed," Emily decides.

She walks back to the bed, texts Hotch she is taking the day, and crawls back under the still warm covers, cuddling up to her beautiful wife. JJ smiles and nuzzles into her loves neck.

"Thank you."

"Thank the idiot from Florida," Emily jokes.

"Mmm, rather just thank you," JJ insists as she starts to suck at her wife's neck.

Emily shivers…and it sends her back into spasm. She sits up suddenly. "FUCK!" She rolls off the side of the bed onto the floor.

JJ sits up. "Well, that was the plan but it looks like the plan is changing."

Emily glowers at her. "Spasm. Fucking hurts."

Emily lies on the floor and does a few simple stretches until the muscles finally relax. She opens her eyes and sees JJ staring over the edge of the bed at her, grinning.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

JJ shrugs. "Maybe it's hormones but I found all that sexy as hell."

Emily rolls her eyes and slowly sits up. She pauses until she is sure her back isn't going to spasm again then slowly turns and kneels beside the bed. She gives her wife a gentle kiss.

"You, Mrs. Prentiss, are still Porn Horny."

JJ giggles and wiggles her eyebrows. "Yep."

The two start to kiss but before it can go any farther parenthood calls.

"MAMA! MOMMY! POTTY!" Henry calls through the monitor.

The women sigh. Emily lays her forehead against JJ's.

"I'll get him and bring him in here. Maybe we can at least convince him to sleep until the sun is up."

JJ grins. "Good plan."

And luckily for his mommies, the plan works and the agents get to sleep in a little more that morning.

* * *

About 11, Emily finishes getting Henry bundled up. "There, all set. You ready, Champ?"

"Si, Mama!"

"Okay, tell Aunt Franny and Grandma we're leaving."

Henry clomps into the kitchen to let the ladies know he is ready for fun. Emily gets bundled up and grabs Henry's sled from the garage. By the time she gets to the front door he and Alaska are waiting for her. She gets the dogs harness on him and opens the door.

"Well, let's go guys. Time for some sledding fun."

The three carefully make their way over the icy yards to the small sledding hill near the community center. They are not surprised to see other families already there. Henry runs ahead.

"SKIPPY!"

Emily chuckles as the two best friends take Henry's sled and climb up the incline. "BE CAREFUL, BOYS!" She hollers after them as Marty Jones walks over.

"Staying home today?"

"Yep. Had an accident on the way home yesterday. Totaled the Lexus and I am feeling it today." Emily pulls out her phone and shows Marty the pics of the SUV.

"Oh my goodness! I'm glad you're mostly okay."

"Me, too. Just glad my boss happened upon everything. I would have hated for Sandy or Alan to have to come after me as bad as the roads were. Jen didn't need to be worried about both of us."

"No kidding! How is JJ doing?"

"Better than I thought she would be now that she's on bed rest. I think since she's still healing from the last case it's easy for her right now. Give her a week and she may be losing her mind."

Marty chuckles. "I believe that. Oh! Our guys are up."

Emily turns on the video camera on her phone and points it at the hill. She grins as Henry carefully climbs on his sled. The hill is so slick from the ice, Skippy barely gets settled before the sled takes off.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the boys squeal as they shoot down the embankment.

When the finally come to a stop they quickly roll off and race as fast as they can back towards the hill to go again. As Emily watches, she slips into a memory of the first time she had taken her son to play in the snow.

* * *

"_Emily, are you sure you can do this?"_

_Emily rolls her eyes. "Jen, we'll be fine. I've pumped milk for Rocky so she should be fine, too. You got to play in the snow with Henry yesterday. Today it's my turn."_

_JJ grins. "Okay, fair enough." She sways and stares into the blue eyes of the baby she holds. "Then me and Rocky will just stay here all warm and cuddly, won't we Rock? Yes, we will."_

_Emily smiles at the two beauties. She walks over and kisses JJ's cheek and Rocky's forehead. "Rock, make sure your Mommy has hot cocoa ready for us when we get back, okay?" She looks at JJ. "She says okay."_

_JJ laughs. "Of course she does." She gives her wife a kiss. "Have fun, baby."_

_"Definitely."_

_A few minutes later Emily and Henry are making their way to the hill._

_"THERE! THERE, MAMA!"_

_Emily chuckles. "I see it, Champ."_

_Henry runs as fast as his not yet 2 year old legs can carry them when he sees his best buddy Skippy. He waves Emily to hurry up so she follows the boys up the hill. She holds the sled steady as Henry gets on and Skippy climbs on behind him. She looks down the hill and sees Marty Jones waiting at the end of the tracks that had been left by others._

_"Ready, Marty?"_

_"Ready!"_

_Emily turns back to the boys. "Okay, guys, hang on."_

_She gives them a little push and they start down the hill. She loves to hear their squeals of delight. Marty helps them off at the end and back to their feet in their stiff snowsuits. Skippy then takes her hand so she can help them up. Emily starts down the hill so she can meet the boys at the end this time. She pulls out her phone and records the fun of the next few runs from below and above. Before she knows it over an hour has passed. As Henry gets to the end of a run, she squats down beside him._

"_Well, Champ, I don't know about you but I think I'm ready for cocoa and cookies. What do you think?"_

_"No, Mama! Ride with you!"_

_Emily smiles. "You…you wanna ride with me?" Henry nods. She kisses his forehead. "Then I think we can make one more run."_

_She stands and says goodbye to Marty and Skippy. The other mother chuckles that Emily is game for a sledding run._

_"You two be careful. See you later," Marty cautions._

_Emily and Henry get to the top of the hill. She sits down on the sled and puts Henry in her lap. She looks at his excited face._

_"Ready, Champ?"_

_"READY!"_

_"Okay. One. Two. THREE!"_

_Emily uses her hands to push them off and send them down the hill. Henry laughs the whole time and she is smiling so wide her teeth nearly freeze. When the sled finally stops she looks at her son._

_"That was fun!"_

_"One more?"_

_Emily looks at his rosy cheeks. "I'd love to, Henry, but it's probably too cold today. If the snow is still here tomorrow we can come back, okay?"_

_Henry gives a big sigh and attempts the Big Blue Eyes treatment. Emily rolls her eyes._

_"Not working, little manipulator. Your mommy will throttle me if you turn into an ice cube." She stands, picks up the sled string and gestures to it. "Want a ride home?"_

_Henry nods excitedly and hops in. Emily pulls him home and is pretty sure the happiness in her heart could melt an iceberg. It had been a wonderful time with her son._

* * *

Emily is jogged out of her memories as Henry runs over and grabs her hand. "Ride with you, Mama?"

Emily smiles and nods. "You betcha, Champ."

Marty chuckles as Emily makes her way up the icy slope to get in a run with Henry. Emily carefully gets into the sled and Henry climbs in her lap.

"Ready?" Henry nods excitedly. "One. Two."

"THREE!" they say together and Emily pushes them off, sending them rocketing down the icy slope.

Henry cheers excitedly as their weight helps them go farther than anyone else has gone so far that day.

"That was COOL! Let's do it again, Mama!"

Emily chuckles…and happily follows him back up the hill to go again. It is another wonderful day filled with memories to treasure forever.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ holds out her hands for her daughter as Sandy carries her into the bedroom.

"Jenny, don't kiss her. She's sick and you can't get sick."

JJ winces as she takes her daughter. She can feel how warm the little one is. Despite her mother's warning, JJ automatically kisses her daughter's forehead.

"You aren't feeling good, Rock Star?"

Rocky shakes her head. "No. Tummy yucky."

"That's not good, sweet girl. Did Grandma get you some medicine?" Rocky just nods and burrows into her mommy.

"I gave her a little Children's Tylenol Cold and Flu. Right now Francesca is brewing up a special tea for her," Sandy explains.

JJ starts to gently rock back and forth. Rocky cuddles as close as she can, one hand rubbing over her brother and sister.

"Mommy eat?"

JJ chuckles. "I promise I didn't eat them, Rocky. Remember how Dr. Manton said they were growing there like you grew in Mama's tummy?"

Just then one of the twins kicks or punches. Rocky sighs. "Mommy eated," she whispers.

Sandy and JJ just grin. The little girl is just not going to be convinced until the babies are born.

"Well, in a few weeks I will show you that the babies are just fine, Rocky. I promise," JJ vows, hoping she is correct on the timeline.

"Cara? I have her tea," Francesca says as she walks into the room. "I also have a special smoothie for you in case the germs are active, si?"

JJ nods. "Thank you, Francesca. Sit up and drink your tea, Rock."

Rocky sits up and takes the sippy cup with the tea in it. Once both of them have finished their drinks, JJ sees her daughter is nearly asleep. Sandy steps to the edge of the bed.

"I should take her back to her room," she offers.

JJ eases Rocky to the middle of the bed. "She'll be fine here, Mom. Promise. I think we could both use a nap."

Sandy smiles and exchanges a look with Francesca. "Do we know this mommy or what?"

The two women laugh. Francesca leaves the room as Sandy takes her book out of her pocket and goes to the recliner.

"I'll be right here if either of you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom," JJ says with a smile.

JJ turns to her side and strokes a hand over her daughters head, remembering the first time Rocky had gotten sick.

* * *

_JJ stretches in the bed. It always seems so huge without Emily beside her. But her wife is across the country ready to testify in a trial. She should have been home but the defense had filed a bunch of motions on Friday and the judge had halted proceedings until Monday. Henry was in New Orleans and Francesca was in Delaware. For the weekend it is just JJ and Rocky._

_"And I can't wait," JJ says happily, looking forward to spending quality time with her daughter._

_She gets up and does what she has to do in the bathroom. Pulling on a robe she makes her way to Rocky's room, hearing the little girl starting to stir. She smiles down into the crib. Rocky is sitting there looking up expectantly._

_"Good morning, Rock Star."_

_Rocky opens her mouth…and throws up everywhere. JJ winces._

_"Oh, that's gross."_

_She carefully picks up the now crying girl and carries her to the changing table. Stripping off the soiled onsie and diaper below, JJ feels how warm the little one is. She starts to carry her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, talking to her as they go._

_"You know, kiddo, your Mama was home alone with your brother the first time he got sick. I guess it is only fair I am home alone with you. And now I can tell her I know just how helpless she felt because I know I am going to feel like crap until you start feeling better. Yes, I am."_

_Rocky nuzzles against her mommy, whimpering a little bit. JJ sits on the toilet as she lets the bathtub fill with warm water. She adds a little bubble bath and a few toys, though she doubts Rocky will want to play in the water for very long. Five minutes later JJ dries her off and wraps her in a dry, fluffy towel for the trip back to the bedroom. After getting her in a diaper and clean onsie, JJ gets the children's cold medicine and gives her a dose. She fills a bottle with water and goes back to the glide rocker._

_"Let's just relax, little one." She kisses Rocky's head. "Sleep a little and hopefully you'll be feeling better soon."_

_JJ doesn't even miss her morning coffee. Everything in her is tuned to hoping her little girl feels better sooner rather than later. She even starts to quietly sing songs hoping to help Rocky sleep. Rocky frowns and looks up at her. JJ chuckles._

_"Okay, so maybe I am not Mama but humour me, Rocky."_

_Rocky seems to understand. She sighs and snuggles into her mommy as JJ rocks and sings her to sleep._

* * *

"Mom?"

Sandy glances up, watching as JJ trails her fingers through dark curls. "Yes, baby?"

"Does it ever get easier to watch your babies sick or hurt? Ever?"

Sandy smiles and shakes her head. "Not even if they grow up to be FBI agents, honey. Not even then."

JJ just grins and goes back to caring for her daughter as Sandy returns to her book.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday morning Emily puts her briefcase on her desk and sighs. Considering all the things that had happened the week had seemed to take forever. All Emily wants to do is get through the day, clear her desk, and head home to help her wife continue to heal.

"TGIF?" Reid asks as he walks up to his own desk.

"Damn right," Emily answers. "Is it just me or does it seem like this week has been never ending?"

"Definitely not just you. I think we're all looking for 2 days to decompress. How is your back?"

"Better. Even with a day off to recover from my accident and a half day due to ice I am more exhausted than sore." She grabs her mug. "Add in Jen recovering and Rocky being sick and my head just isn't in the game this week."

Reid nods sympathetically. "I understand completely."

Emily goes into the kitchenette and quickly mixes her coffee. She hears tinkling and grins.

"Morning, Pen," she says without turning around.

Garcia grins. "Whoa. That's spooky. How did you know it was me?"

Emily turns around, an amused grin on her face. "No one else in this entire building sounds like jingle bells as they walk."

Garcia giggles. "Ah. Nicely deduced, Profiler Prentiss." She starts to make her coffee. "So, is JJ's friend still coming this weekend to paint the mural."

Emily groans. "Ugh. Sandra."

Garcia lifts a brow. "Let me guess: she has once again inserted her overlarge proboscis into your business?"

"Definitely. Had Jennifer thinking I was in the process of adopting Henry and hadn't told her. In Jen's defense, she probably was feeling hormonal and so soon after I nearly went kerplooie in that boathouse she was a little shaky emotionally but I was a little annoyed she listened to that nosy twit. Sandra and I are having a long, long talk tomorrow. I have no idea why she acts like that or says those things."

"Are you serious? You don't know?"

Emily shrugs and shakes her head. "Enlighten me."

"Total and utter jealousy."

"Jealous? Of Jen?"

"No, silly. Of you. She wants Jen so bad she can't hardly handle it," Garcia points out. "Think about it, Profiler."

Emily takes a sip of coffee and thinks carefully about the interactions she has had with the woman. She starts to chuckle.

"I thought she's straight?"

"Totally bi," Garcia corrects.

"Well I'll be damned. Now we _really_ need to talk," Emily states. "Time for her to stop driving wedges or I'll have to drive her into the ground."

"Oh, don't let Porn Horny Prentiss hear you say that. She'll jump your bones for sure for being all protective and butchy."

Emily and Garcia burst out laughing, knowing the analyst is right. The two split up to go to their desks to start their day. As Emily scans through email, her mind wanders back to a time before she left for Interpol when she was a more…possessive lover.

* * *

_Emily slams the locker door and glares at it. She'd been casually dating a woman for almost a month and had just found out a so-called friend had been trying to make a move on the lady. Now, Emily may not be ready to send out wedding invites but no one moves in on her women._

_She walks out into the work out room. Her muscles are already tense and a sheen of sweat covers her body. She glances around until she sees the agent in question using one of the leg press machines. Emily slowly makes her way over. As soon as the press reaches the down position she steps up and places her hand on it before the agent can extend her legs again. The women lock eyes._

_"Stay away from Mindy," Emily warns._

_The other agent gives a smirk. "Why? She said you two were casual. She wants more but you're too chicken to commit to a real relationship."_

_She starts to press her legs up but Emily pushes back. The woman sneers._

_"Back off, Prentiss," she warns._

_"No, Cleghorne, you back off. Stay away from Mindy or else."_

_Agent Cleghorne quickly stands up. "Or else what?"_

_Emily stares into eyes as dark as her own. The woman's short cut hair is sweaty around the edges, her face flushed from the workout that had been interrupted. Emily steps into her space._

_"Trust me…you don't want to know," she says menacingly._

_Cleghorne leers at her. "Maybe I do, Prentiss."_

_The air is filled with tension. Emily is suddenly very aware that they are the only two in the workout room. Two minutes later Emily grunts as Cleghorne pushes her up against the lockers. Their mouths fuse together as their hands claw at the workout clothes keeping them apart. As Cleghorne strips off Emily's bra, Emily uses her legs to reverse their position and press the slightly taller agent against the lockers. Her right hand dives into the other woman's shorts._

_"Oh, fuck, Prentiss," Cleghorne grunts, her hips thrusting up to meet the questing hand._

_The lips come together again. Emily moans as her breasts are pinched and pulled, making her thrust faster and harder into the other woman. Finally Cleghorne throws her head back and fights back a scream as she comes. Emily steps back and lets the woman slide to the ground. She picks up Cleghorne's shirt and wipes her hand off._

_"Stay away from Mindy and I'll fuck you again sometime."_

_She tosses the shirt down onto the woman, gets her bra and shirt back on, then goes out to finish her workout as if the mad coupling hadn't happened. Sure she was horny as hell…but Mindy would take care of that later. _

* * *

Emily slowly shakes her head. People and their emotions had meant nothing to her back then. She was a step away from being a sociopath.

"You're damn lucky you changed, Prentiss. Jennifer, and all your friends here, would have hated that bitch you were," she mumbles to herself as she turns her attention to the first case of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you really sure, JJ? I mean, she has lawyers and such and- -"

JJ glares at her college buddy. "Sandra, I am sure. Why the hell do you hate Emily so much? What has she ever done to you?"

"Nothing! And I don't hate her I just…I remember when she was doing things without telling you and it made you a little upset. I just worry about you, JJ," Sandra gushes.

JJ studies the look in the woman's eyes. All the sudden it hits her. "Oh. My. God." She runs a hand over her face. "Sandra, I'm sorry I never noticed before. You have a crush on Emily!"

Sandra blushes. "WHAT?" she squeaks. "NO! No way! Never!"

JJ chuckles to herself. Yes, she knew the crush was on her, not her wife. She just wanted to rattle the woman. She shrugs.

"Then I can't imagine why you act the way you do."

Sandra wrings her hands together. "I…I just…I was…"

JJ decides to let her off the hook. "Okay, okay, I was kidding. I can tell the crush is on me." Sandra winces. "But this ship has sailed, Sandra. I never…never saw you as anything more than a friend. You are a wonderful person and any guy or gal would be lucky to be with you. But it can't be me. And I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." She takes her friend's hand. "Please, Sandra, just…find someone else. Please?"

Sandra sighs. "Don't you see, JJ? I've tried. I compare them all to you and, well, no one measures up."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Sandra, you have some sort of idealized image of me. Trust me: I have lots of faults and can piss off my wife with the best of them. Just…don't compare someone to a mirage. Look at them for who they are and look into their hearts. That's what will matter in the end."

Sandra sighs and stands. "Yeah. I guess. Maybe. So, um, I should get started."

JJ just nods as the woman leaves to get started on the Dr. Seuss inspired mural on the twins' walls. She lies back in her bed. She grabs her ice pack and places it on her forearm where her stab wound is starting to ache again. Her mind travels back to a time another unwanted suitor wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

"_GREAT GAME TODAY, JJ!"_

_JJ rolls her eyes before turning and looking at the freshman. "Thanks, Danny. Glad you came out to support us," she says kindly, while two of her teammates snicker._

_He smiles, his green eyes twinkling. "I was here for you, JJ. I just KNEW you were going to score today! I just knew it!"_

"_Thanks for the confidence. I just got a great cross from Bethany. She did the work I just got the glory," she says humbly and honestly._

_"Oh, no way! It's like you had a remote control and drove the ball right to your foot then BOOM rocketed it right into the net!" he says, enthusiastically acting out that scenario._

_The kind junior knows he has a MAJOR crush on her but it is getting out of hand. It seems like every time she turns around he is there. She sighs._

_"Uh, I guess it might have looked like that. So, um, I need to go. We have a team meeting and then- -"_

"_I can walk you to dinner. It's Salisbury steak tonight!" he tells her excitedly._

_JJ rolls her eyes. Could he really be excited about mystery meat in sauce with a fancy name? "Uh, thanks but I have plans tonight. So, um, see you around."_

_Before he can ask her to breakfast, she hurries past him into the locker room. Her two teammates are waiting. One girl drops to her knee._

_"Oh, JJ, please, PLEASE sweat on me! I will DIE without your sweat on me!"_

_The other player, as JJ, pretends to faun. "Oh, Danny, my little minion, how can I refuse?" she pretends to wipe her head and flick it at the other player._

_"EEEE!" the player squeals and pretends to faint._

_The rest of the team, and even the coach, crack up. JJ rolls her eyes, blushing. "You guys suck."_

_She walks past them and sits down to get the coach's opinion on the game. It is over an hour later that JJ is leaving with her two best friends. Their plans are to grab a pizza and then go back to her room to study. They were all taking psychology so they had formed their own study group which was handy when the team travelled. As they walk, JJ gets the feeling they are being followed. She glances over her shoulder several times but sees no one._

_"Jayje? What's wrong?"_

_JJ shrugs. "Nothing, I guess. I just…never mind."_

_Melanie chuckles. "Is your boyfriend following?"_

_JJ groans. "He's got me a bit freaked out I guess. What do I do, guys? Every time I turn around there he is! I don't want to hurt his feelings but his puppy love act is getting annoying."_

"_Jayje, you have to be honest with him," Sally advises. "If you keep tolerating him he'll take it as interest. Just…tell him you can be friends and that's all."_

"_But you know how guys are. If you say 'just friends' they think they have a chance. I went through that with Martin last year."_

_Melanie winces. "Ugh. Forgot about him. Thank goodness he met that chick over the summer."_

_"No kidding," JJ agrees. She takes a deep breath. "Guys, I just don't have it in me to hurt him by telling him I find him annoying and not the least bit attractive. Not to mention he's shorter than me. Our kids would be doomed to munchkin size."_

_The other two laugh and agree to that. As they get their pizza and head to JJ's dorm room, talk turns to the psych exam coming up, not JJ's admirer._

_**-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-**_

_JJ slowly lowers her body into the whirlpool. She moans happily as the warm water and bubbles start to ease the tightness in her lower back from a collision in the game the day before. She puts her earphones in and hits play on her Walkman, clearing her mind of classes, tests, and books so she can focus on soccer. She doesn't hear the door close behind someone and jumps in fright as her earphones are suddenly jerked off her head._

_"HEY!" she shouts. She frowns at Danny. "What's the big idea, Danny?"_

"_I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ME!" he screams at her._

_JJ is confused. "Said about you? When?"_

"_LAST NIGHT! I was walking you and Melanie and Sally home to make sure you were safe and you were LAUGHING AT ME AND CALLING ME A FREAK!"_

_JJ shivers. The boy is beyond furious. She has never seen someone this angry but has read plenty in class to know he's dangerous. Much more dangerous than she had known. And she is feeling extremely vulnerable in just a sports bra and running shorts._

"_Danny, I wasn't laughing at you. And you're not a freak. I swear. I just…" she takes a breath to steady her voice. "You are a really nice guy but…I'm just not attracted to you the way you are to me."_

_Tears of rage and despair roll down his cheeks. "You called me SHORT!"_

"_NO! NO, I just…said you were shorter than me." JJ winces, realizing that doesn't sound much better. "I just meant that- -"_

_Her words break off as someone tries the door. Until that moment she hadn't realized she was locked alone in the room with Danny. Someone pounds on the door._

_"JJ! JJ, CAN YOU HEAR ME? OPEN THE DOOR!" one of her teammates yells._

_JJ swallows then yells. "I CAN'T! GET THE TRAINER!"_

"NO!" Danny screams and leaps towards the whirlpool. He grabs JJ's arm. "NO! We're not done yet!"

_JJ shakes in fear. "Danny…in a second someone is going to open that door. Let my arm go and leave when they get here. If you do that I won't report what happened here, okay?"_

_"Why won't you love me? WHY?!"_

"_Danny, you don't really know me. I have a lot of faults."_

_"I'll forgive them. I love you so much, JJ!" he pleads._

_"Danny, what's my favorite colour? My favourite food? My dream vacation?"_

_"I…I…"_

_"What is my favorite flower?"_

_"Roses?"_

_JJ shakes her head. "No. Danny, you have just gotten to college and are just getting to know people. Find someone who shares your interests, get to know her over commonalities, shared experiences, dreams. The right girl is out there for you, Danny. I know she is. But…she's not me, Danny."_

_Danny had gradually calmed as JJ talked. He jumps as the door opens and the trainer, JJ's coach, and two more players enter the room. He quickly releases her arm and takes a couple of steps back._

"_Danny, what are you doing in here?" the trainer asks._

_"I…had a question…for JJ…" he mumbles._

_JJ gives a weak smile to the newcomers. "He's just leaving." She looks back at him. "Right, Danny?"_

_Danny nods, and slowly turns and walks from the room. JJ sighs in relief and slumps down into the whirlpool. Her coach walks over._

_"JJ? You okay?"_

_"Scared shitless but getting better, Coach." She tells the others what happened. "He's just a fucked up kid. He needs help but I don't want to get him in trouble."_

_The coach nods. "I'll speak to the dean and the school shrink. Maybe we can get him help before he does hurt someone. Good job keeping him calm until we got in here."_

_"Thanks, Coach."_

_"Hurry up and finish in here then get stretched out. You owe me 20 laps before practice."_

_JJ frowns. "WHAT? Why?"_

_"You cussed 10 times reciting that story. 2 laps per word. I will break you of that potty mouth if it's the last thing I do, Jareau."_

_JJ can't help but grin, recognizing her coach is, in her own way, telling JJ everything is going to be okay. "You got it, Coach."_

_The coach pats JJ on the arm and heads out. JJ lets out a sigh of relief and tries to get her head clear again so she can focus on soccer, not an obsessive freshman._

* * *

"Well, at least I won't be in a whirlpool anytime soon," JJ mutters as she thinks about her friend down the hall.

She reclines back on the bed, wondering what had ever happened to Danny. He had left after his first semester. She can only hope he found the right girl…and hadn't ended up a stalker that could someday end up a case on her desk.

"Wouldn't that be a fucked full-circle event," she mumbles as she closes her eyes to try to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily leaves her briefcase in the van and races inside the house. She was supposed to be off at 3 today for JJ's doctor's appointment but had not gotten off the phone with a detective until 3:15. She tosses her coat on the stair railing as she takes the steps 2 at a time to get to her wife. As she enters the room, she sees Rocky and Henry are sitting excitedly beside Jen. Sandy is in the recliner.

And Dr. Manton is just getting ready to place the transducer on JJ's stomach.

"Oh, thank God," Emily mutters as she sits down on the bed behind her children.

"Good timing, Prentiss," JJ teases.

Emily smiles. "Thanks. All okay so far, Doc?"

Kendle smiles. "So far so good. B.P. still a little elevated but I have a feeling it will stay that way until these two little ones make an appearance."

"Continued bed rest?" Emily confirms.

"Definitely."

"Done," Emily agrees.

JJ rolls her eyes. "We can negotiate," she teases.

Kendle chuckles. "Maybe. Now, let's get a look at the babies."

"Yeah! I wanna see my brother!" Henry says excitedly.

Emily rubs a hand down his back and wraps her other arm around Rocky's waist. Her eyes stare at the screen as the first baby comes into focus.

"Wow…nice resolution," Kendle notes. "Had been thinking about upgrading to these machines."

Emily grins. "They are rentals or I'd give it to you when all is done."

"So, let's begin." She hits a recorder. "Baby 1. Head looks good. Right hand has developed well. Left hand isn't visible the way the baby is turned. Right leg looks good." Kendle gently nudges the baby and it starts to turn. "Perfect…Madison! Baby 1 is the girl, Madison. Left hand and leg now visible. All is good." She looks at Henry and Rocky. "Your little sister is doing just fine. Want to hear her heart beat?" The kids nod. Kendle turns the volume up. "There. Sounds perfect."

Henry frowns. "Doesn't sound like Mommy's," he states, remembering the sound on the machine when Kendle took JJ's vitals.

"Well, babies hearts beat really fast but they are smaller so not as loud. I promise, Henry, she is just fine," Kendle assures him.

"Okay."

Rocky sighs. "Mommy eats," she mutters.

The adults in the room all roll their eyes in amusement. Kendle starts to shift the transducer some more. Henry stiffens in excitement. Lucas is setting perfectly for his exam.

"HI, LUCAS!" Henry hollers. "Him small!"

Emily pats his back. "You were tiny like that, too. But he'll get big just like you."

"Yeah. And he'll get a puppy, too."

Emily laughs. "Yes, he'll get a puppy, too."

Kendle smiles and dictates the health report on Lucas. When she finishes she turns off the recorder and looks at JJ.

"Both babies are doing just fine, Jennifer. I know you were concerned the stress of your previous case and your, um, injuries," she hedges with a glance at the kids, "could have caused them some issues but everything I see tells me they are both growing and thriving. You're doing a wonderful job as an incubator."

JJ rolls her eyes as Emily and Sandy laugh. Sandy walks over and stares at the screen, tears in her eyes. "They are both so beautiful, Jenny. Well done, my sweet girl."

"Thanks, Mom." She looks at Emily. "All good?"

Emily scoots closer and gives her a kiss. "All good. Never a doubt." She looks at Kendle. "Any new restrictions?"

"Nope. Everything stands as I said earlier this week. Bed rest, monitor b.p., lower salt intake, call if anything gives you cause for concern." She looks at the children, who are still watching the monitor. "Any questions from you two?"

Henry just shakes his head. Rocky frowns. "Babies not chewed?"

Kendle smiles. "Not a single chew mark."

Rocky sighs in relief. "Good. Them be 'kay."

"Yes, Rocky, they will be okay," Kendle assures her. She reaches over and turns the machine off. "Well, everything is looking good, Jennifer. Keep resting, keep watching your diet and we will have no problems the next few weeks."

JJ sighs in relief. "Thank, God." She extends her hand. "Thank you so much for the house call, Doc. It means a lot to me that you did this."

Kendle shrugs. "What can I say? You and your wife have wormed a special place into my heart. You all give so much of yourself for your country and yet you manage to put your kids first. There are parents out there with less stressful jobs than yours that can't do that. If it means a few extra hours working to keep your babies healthy and safe I'm willing to do it. Any more questions for me?"

"Not that I can think of," JJ answers. She looks to her wife. "Em?"

"No, I think I'm good."

Sandy smiles. "Henry, Rocky, why don't you help me show Dr. Manton to the door while Mama helps Mommy clean up?"

"Okay! And then cookie?" Henry asks.

Sandy chuckles. "And then a cookie. Sure."

After a round of goodbyes, Emily pushes the machines Kendle had used to the side and brings her wife a flannel and a towel.

"So, everything was really okay?"

"Yes, Em," JJ confirms as she cleans off her stomach. "Like said: b.p. is a little up still but that's to be expected from this point forward."

Emily takes the towel and gently dries her wife off. She is silent a moment.

"Talk to me, Emily," JJ says softly.

"I was so scared, Jen. So scared when he had you that he'd already killed you. Then you had so much blood on you and…and…I couldn't tell until I got to you if he'd cut the babies or if the blood there was just…from the other cuts." Emily finally looks up, tears in her eyes. "I have been so scared inside that Doc was going to tell us something was wrong. That I hadn't gotten to you in time to…to…"

JJ pulls her close. "You and the team got to us in time, sweetheart. Put it out of your head, okay? Lucas, Madison and I are just fine."

Emily sighs into her wife's embrace. She had never ever felt as safe in anyone's arms.

* * *

"_Emily? What's wrong?"_

_Emily swipes a hand across her face, trying to hide the tears. "Nothing, Matthew. I'm fine."_

_Matthew Benton takes her hand and lifts her chin up. "No, Emily, you're not. You've been different for a while now and then this week it's like…like I don't know you."_

"_HEY! HEY! HEY! My two favorite people!" John Cooley says, throwing an arm around the shoulders of his two best friends. "What the deep conversation?"_

"_Nothing. I have to go," Emily says, shrugging off his arm and hurrying away. _

_Matthew turns and grabs John, shoving him against a locker. "What did you do to her?"_

_Emily spins around, surprised by the anger in the normally calm boys voice._

_John's eyes are wide with fear. "No- -nothing! I swear!"_

_Emily hurries back. "STOP! Let him go, Matthew! Just…let him go. It's not him, okay? It's me."_

_Matthew releases John and stares at Emily. "When are you going to accept the truth about who really cares about you?" He storms off. _

_John watches him and shrugs. "What the hell got in to him?"_

_"I think…he's figured it out."_

_John looks at the nervous 15 year old. "Figured what out?"_

_"That you and I…you know…did it."_

_John rolls his eyes. "So we had sex? So what? Sleep with him if it will chill him out. We're just friends, right? No obligations, just friends." He gently pushes her against the wall and runs a hand up to her chest, his eyes darkening with lust. "And my parents are gone for the night if you want- -"_

_"I'm pregnant," Emily blurts out._

_John jumps back as if he'd touched an electric wire. "You're…you're what? But…but we…how?"_

_Emily rolls her eyes as tears slip down her cheeks. "I think you know how."_

_"But…we used a condom!"_

"_Most of the time," Emily points out._

_John runs his hands through his hair. "And…and are you sure it's…mine?"_

_Emily's eyes flare and she shoves him. "YES! I'm not a fucking slut!"_

"_Right. Sorry. I just…sorry." He takes a deep breath. "So, um, what do you want to do?"_

_Emily shrugs. "I don't know. I mean…I can't have a baby, Johnny, but…but…"_

_John internally sighs in relief. It's the out he needs. "Hey, now, I can't be party to an abortion, Emily. Either have this baby or…or it's all on you."_

_Emily glares at him. "How can you say that?"_

_He starts to back away. "It's just the way it is, Emily. It's all on you now."_

_Emily watches in disbelief as he walks away. She sobs and slides down the wall to the floor, pulling her knees up dropping her head onto them as she cries. She jumps as arms wrap around her._

_"I've got you, Emily. You're safe with me. Always. I promise," Matthew assures her._

_Emily looks up at him. "What do I do?"_

_"I don't know. Let's go talk to Father Gamino. He may have an idea where you can go."_

_"NO! I can't tell him! He'll tell my parents and they'll kill me!"_

_"Use the confessional. He can't say anything about what he hears in there."_

_Two hours later, Emily walks out of the confessional and drops into the pew beside Matthew. She is paler than he has ever seen her. He pulls her into a hug._

_"I'm in so much trouble," she whispers. "He says I'll go to Hell if…if…"_

_Matthew stares up at the altar. "He's wrong, Emily. You're a kid and made a mistake. Father Gamino is wrong." He pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head. "I'll take care of you, Emily. I'll take care of everything."_

_Emily just nods, glad to turn her life over to someone else for a little while. Matthew makes her feel safer than anyone else has in her 15 years._

_And yet she is still terrified._

* * *

Emily eases back and gives her wife a deep, passionate kiss. When it ends she stares into radiating blue eyes.

"I love you so much, Jennifer. You make me feel so safe emotionally and mentally and even physically. I never thought I would have that with anyone; that I would ever deserve that with anyone. Thank you for…for all the good you bring into my life."

JJ brings a hand to Emily's cheek. "God, Emily, the things you say to me."

The two kiss again. JJ lies down and pulls her wife down with her. They lie on the bed, cuddled up together, just feeding off the love they receive only from the person who holds their heart.

* * *

**Flashback inspired by Season 4 episode "Demonology"**


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow! This looks great, Sandra," Emily says as she walks into the nursery.

One wall is completely finished with several characters from famous Dr. Seuss books, including the cat in the hat. On another wall is the outline of Horton holding his dandelion, just waiting for some colour and accents to bring him fully "to life" in the room. Sandra steps back from the wall she is working on and glances around proudly.

"Thanks. I love it, if I do say so myself." She gestures to a piece of paper taped to the wall. "Of course Henry's special addition is adorable. It's got two pieces of drop paper over it to be safe."

Emily nods approvingly. "Perfect. We have a cute picture frame we're going to put around them once everything is done in here."

"Great idea! He must have been so happy helping with this room."

"He was. Definitely." She takes a deep breath. "Sandra, I think there's a couple things you and I need to get out in the open."

Sandra frowns. "Oh? Don't tell me you changed your mind about the mural!"

"No! No, it's perfect. Really. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about JJ; specifically telling JJ things that aren't true under the guise of just looking out for her."

For a second it looks like Sandra is going to deny it but instead she just sighs. "Look, Jenny is my friend and has been for a long time; longer than she's known you. A few times you did things that hurt her. I hate when that happens."

"I get that. I hate it, too. But that doesn't mean you can go sticking your nose in our business _especially_ when it has to do with our son." Sandra blushes. "I will say this only once, Sandra: keep your nose out of our business unless it's invited in. I love Jennifer and I will not stand here and let you drive a wedge between us just because you never had the guts to tell her you loved her." Sandra blushes and looks away. Emily takes her chin and turns her head back to stare into the woman's eyes. "Have I made myself clear?"

Sandra blushes and nods rapidly. Emily releases her chin.

"Good. See you when you're finished in here," Emily says and walks out the door.

In the bedroom, JJ shivers as she listens to the baby monitor. Her wife was SO fucking sexy when being protective! JJ leans back in the bed, her mind drifting back to her college days.

* * *

"_YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSS!" JJ screams as her bodies spasms through her second orgasm of the night. As she feels her girlfriend start on driving the blonde to a third, JJ grabs a handful of red hair. "No. Please…no more. Gonna…kill me."_

_The junior slowly climbs up the toned body of the freshman soccer player. She sucks on a perky nipple, making JJ moan and writhe beneath her. Her hand slips into wet folds as she lifts her head._

_"I don't want to stop, JJ. And I don't plan to stop until you can't even speak my name," she warns as her hand starts to slowly thrust in and out._

_JJ stares into green eyes filled with lust and mischief. She manages to grin. "So…fucking…lucky…"_

_"Damn right you are," the older woman agrees._

_Mouths clash together as they start to grind into each other. What had started out as a fall fling between the soccer player and the student athletic trainer had turned into love…at least on JJ's part. There was no denying that when they had sex they were electric, often driving each other into multiple orgasms. JJ was damn lucky her girlfriend had an off-campus apartment. Most weekends they spent there...naked. _

"_FUUUUUUUCK! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" JJ screams as she comes once more, her girlfriend following her over the edge._

_They lay together, a tangled mass of sweaty limbs and twitching muscles. JJ nuzzles into her girl's neck._

_"I love you so much."_

_A gentle kiss is placed on her forehead. "Mmm. Me, too."_

_JJ lies there a moment, then turns her head to look into sleepy green eyes. "Why won't you say the words? I mean…I can feel it and see it but…I'd like to hear it."_

_The girl groans and rolls over. "I'm not having this discussion with you again, JJ. Just…stop."_

"_But I just want to know that- -"_

"_ENOUGH! I need to shower. I have to work the tennis match."_

_JJ watches as her lover walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. JJ sighs and stares at the ceiling until she dozes off. Twenty minutes later JJ's eyes open as someone sits down on the edge of the bed and runs fingers through her hair._

_"We can talk more tonight, okay, JJ?"_

_JJ sighs. "Yeah. Okay."_

_They share a kiss then JJ is alone. She sits up and steps to the window to watch until she sees her girlfriend bike off into the distance. She then gets in the shower and tries to accept the fact that for some reason they won't talk that night and things will just go on as they had been. JJ is almost convinced she wants to end the relationship…then she washes between her legs. Her sensitive clit makes her jump and she knows she could never leave._

"_She'll say it. Soon. She loves you she's just scared to say it. But she'll say it soon. You'll see," she convinces herself. "You love her and that will have to be enough for now."_

_And she does love her, more than she ever thought she could love anyone._

_**-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-**_

_JJ is brimming with excitement. All summer long she'd exchanged calls and letters with her girlfriend. Living so far from each other they had not been able to see each other and JJ was excited to see her and (hopefully) make love to her before the soccer meeting that evening._

_When she arrives at the apartment building where she hopes to spend a lot of off-time, JJ checks her hair and makeup in the glass doors before nervously opening them and heading upstairs. Her stomach is a mass of knots as she knocks on the door. Her smile fades and she blushes as a man opens the door._

_"Oh! Uh, I, um, must have the wrong apartment. I was looking for- -"_

"_Is that the pizza, honey?"_

_JJ freezes as she hears the voice…and the term of endearment._

_"Nope. I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" the man asks._

_But JJ is so confused she is speechless. A second later the door is opened wider as a familiar redhead steps into view. At least she has the grace to blush._

_"Oh! JJ. Um, hi. I thought…you'd call. Um, JJ, this is Tony. He's, um, my fiancé."_

_"Fiance…he's your…" JJ's voice fades off and she just nods. "Right. So. Okay."_

_She spins and starts to hurry down the hall. Tony watches in confusion as his future wife hurries out the door._

_"Be back in minute, Tone. Get the breadsticks out, okay?"_

_He nods and closes the door. JJ's arm is grabbed as she starts into the stairwell. She pulls away._

_"Let go, bitch. How COULD you?!"_

_Her former girlfriend sighs. "Look…you're still young, JJ. You can still…mess around with girls. I can't. My family expects me to marry the right guy and I've known Tony a long time. He's nice and we can be happy together and be normal."_

_"Normal? Are you fucking kidding me? Since when is living a lie normal?"_

_"You just don't get it right now. But you'll get it someday when you have to do the right thing."_

_JJ steps into her space. "The 'right thing' is being honest with yourself and those you love. I'll always becv\ doing the right thing. If you want to live a lie, go for it. I fucking LOVED you!"_

_The girl takes a deep breath and shrugs. "But I never loved you. You were just…a fun diversion."_

_JJ hadn't thought she could feel worse. That statement proved her wrong. She wipes angrily at the tears on her cheeks._

"_Fuck. You. I hope you and Tony are happy together living a lie." JJ starts down the stairs then stops and turns. "And you better make sure you're not the trainer for the soccer team, otherwise I'll make sure Tony knows all about the 'diversions' you enjoy, including the spots that can make you come hard and fast."_

_JJ takes the stairs two at a time and bursts out of the building. She makes her way to the soccer practice fields, knowing no one would be down there yet so she can cry over the loss of the first woman she had ever loved…and who she had pictured the rest of her life with._

* * *

JJ hugs her pillow, smiling. "I thought I was so in love and swore I would never love again. Turns out I was wrong on both counts."

Just then Emily walks into the room. She sees the strange smile on her wife's face.

"Jen? You okay?"

JJ holds out her hand. "Come here."

Emily takes the hand and allows herself to be pulled down onto the bed. JJ kisses her and shoves a hand down her wife's shorts. Emily jumps in shock and pulls away.

"Jen…Sandra…down the hall…your Mom…downstairs…"

JJ's eyes are nearly black with desire. "Then close the fucking door," she whispers, her voice husky.

Emily swallows, leaps up, closes and locks the door and is back in bed within 2 seconds. JJ grabs an already hard nipple.

"Good girl."

Though she has NO idea what brought this on, Emily definitely enjoys JJ's way of passing time that morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunday afternoon Emily is putting away the clean breakfast plates when her phone alerts her to a text. She groans, recognizing it as the hotline. She lifts it up and sees that she at least gets the rest of the day.

"Bad news, cara?" Francesca asks.

"Yep. Wheels up at 7 a.m. tomorrow. Sounds like an ugly case in Charlotte. At least it isn't across the country," Emily states, trying to look at the bright side.

Francesca walks over and takes Emily's hands. "Sandy and I will take care of Jennifer and the bambinos. And you know we will be in touch immediately if they need you. Worry not for anyone here, cara. Worry about finding justice for a family."

Emily smiles and pulls the nanny into a hug. "Thank you, Francesca. I truly don't know what we'd do without you." She kisses her cheek. "Ti amo."

"Ti amo, cara."

Emily heads upstairs and sees JJ staring at her own phone. The brunette sighs. "You got the text, too."

"Of course. I promise not to stow away, though," JJ answers with a grin.

"Good," Emily says as she lays down beside her wife. She strokes JJ's cheek and stares into concerned blue eyes. "It's just Charlotte. I can drive back if I need to if there are any changes to you or the twins. In the meantime you'll have your mom and Francesca here, and Pen just a phone call away. There is no need for either of us to be stressed out."

JJ grins. "Are you trying to convince me or you?"

Emily chuckles. "Both of us."

"Is it working?"

"Not a damn bit for me," Emily admits.

"Me, either," JJ giggles.

Emily smiles and pulls her into a hug. "Seriously, Jen, everything is going to be okay. The guys and I will go and solve the case and you'll still be in this bed when I get home."

JJ sighs. "I was in Georgia when I got the call about you. Not sure I can put that out of my head."

"Then don't. Just remind yourself I am a damn sight closer than Georgia." She lifts her wife's chin. "And if a case takes us farther, I will have a private plane on standby. No expense is too great if it will settle your heart and mind."

"You'd do that for me? Really?"

"Damn right I would."

JJ pulls her into a kiss. "I love you so much, Emily."

"I love you, too. Well, you three," Emily jokes.

JJ chuckles and cuddles in closer. Both women sigh in contentment and drift into the same memory.

* * *

_Emily carefully places the tiny infant back into the basinet. She pulls a blanket up over him to his waist and stares at his delicate features. She strokes a finger down skin so soft it's more comforting than satin._

_"God, Jen, he is just...just..." Emily shakes her head, unable to find the words._

_JJ smiles, amazed at the love she sees on Emily's face. Yes, the brunette had promised to love Henry and be there for him, but both women had wondered how long it would take Emily to really slip into a parental role. Watching Emily at that moment, JJ knows without a doubt Emily had already made it._

_"He's gorgeous," JJ states._

_"Yeah. So gorgeous. Just like his mother."_

_It physically hurts Emily when she turns away from the sleeping boy. She knows in her heart she would do anything and everything she could to take care of Henry. Though she won't try to take Will's place as a parent, she already loves that little boy with everything in her. She crawls into bed and sighs happily as JJ cuddles closer._

_"God, Jen, I...I love him so much! How can you fall in love with something so fast?"_

_JJ giggles. "Well, you had a few months to prepare for seeing him."_

_"Yeah, but when he was in you it was...it was...I can't explain it. But now he's here and he's...wow..."_

_"Good thing you aren't the communication liaison," JJ teases. "And it's a good thing I have a few weeks to get used to him so I don't sound like that, either."_

_"True. Maybe tomorrow we can- -"_

_Her words break off as her cellphone rings with a tone that makes both women groan. Em grabs it angrily._

_"You have GOT to be kidding me," she mutters as she grabs it. "I've only had you both home for 2 days!"_

_JJ sighs. "Where are you going?"_

_Emily reads the text. "New Jersey. Series of bank robberies. At least it isn't too far away." Emily puts her phone back and rolls over to stare into her girlfriend's eyes. "Swear to me: any problems, anything at all, you will call me. Please."_

_JJ smiles and caresses Emily's cheek. "I swear."_

_The two share a kiss and JJ cuddles closer. She nestles her head into the nape of Emily's neck. Emily sighs, so happy with her life at the moment. _

* * *

"Do you remember- -" both ladies start at the same time. They then both giggle.

"You first," Emily insists.

"I was just remembering the first time you had to leave after Henry was born."

Emily's eyes lift in surprise. "Great minds think alike."

JJ sits up enough to look down into Emily's eyes. "Then remember this: nothing happened, sweetheart. We were both fine. And we will all 3 be fine this time, too."

Emily smiles and nods. "I'll remember, Jen. Promise."

The two share a kiss then settle down for a little quiet time before Emily has to break it to everyone else that she will be on the road first thing in the morning on the way to yet another crazy case.

* * *

**Flashback inspired by the case I never wrote but was the one the team was flying back from testifying in when Emily found out JJ was having twins, #54 Fluffy McFlufferson.**

**A/N: So there ends the fluff. STILL no babies! (Hating me yet?) :o)**

**So I am working on both 72 and ATF 4. Not sure which one will post first but hopefully much, MUCH sooner than this one did...as long as Gypsy and her siblings stay away from my computer. See y'all soon! #saveSweetBriar **


End file.
